Discord is Cuban Pete
by Villain84
Summary: Discord has returned. Just when it appears he is cornered by every pony, what does he do? Sing a song of course! What else? Based on the famous scene from The Mask.


Discord was backed up against the wall. It looked like he was bucked. Who wasn't aiming at him that moment? There was The Mane Six with their Elements of Harmony, the royal guard, the wonderbolts, the earth pony militia, Celestia, Luna... the list went on! A myriad of glowing charged unicorn horns pointed at him.

"Your finished, Discord!" Celestia said sternly. "And this time, we won't give you a chance to come back!"

Discord suddenly started chuckling. "Oh, Celestia, you're so naive! You've beaten me so often because I never really tried to fight back. I never take your forces that seriously. But now, I think I'll be more serious. Get ready to see what my power can when I'm REALLY trying!"

Every pony braced themselves for anything.

"Hit it, boys!" Discord yelled. He snapped his talons.

Out of nowhere, a band of imps popped up, and started playing Latin music.

A few of the glowing horns suddenly shot out spotlights in Discord's direction

When the confused crowd of ponies turned away from the imps and back to Discord, he was wearing some kind of Carribean shirt, with a hat and holding maracas.

Everyone's mouth dropped and hit the ground. Taking advantage of their shock, Discord started singing.

**Discord:**  
"They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom.  
Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom."

A few ponies started tapping their hooves or swaying their bodies to the catchy beat.

**Discord:**  
"The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-  
Singin' a song, all the day long.  
So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete.  
And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom."

He pranced up to Princess Luna, and waved his talons at her, and suddenly, she started singing along too.

**Luna:**  
"He's clearly a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy  
in Havana, in havana."

Discord took her hoof, pulled her in, and started dancing the Tango with her.

**Discord:**  
"Si, sinorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick!

**Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, and Soarin:  
**It's very nice, so full of spice.

By now, pretty much the entire mob was dancing along with Discord. He and Luna hopped atop a small stone pedistal to dance more.

**Discord:**  
"I'll place my claw on your hide, and if you will just give me your hoof  
Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!"

He flipped Luna over so that she fell off the pedistal. The thrilled Princess was caught by Shinging Armor and Big Mac.

**Discord:  
**"So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete,  
And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom!"

"Every pony! Conga line!"

Everyone started lining up and doing the conga line, Discord at the lead.

_La da da da da, HEY!_

_A la da da da da, HEY!_

They danced around for a few minutes, eventually, the band picked up the beat to a fast jazz, and the ponies all started breaking the line and then just dancing around at random. While some ponies were actually having fun dancing to the music, most were not, and that was when they figured out that Discord had put them under a spell to force them to dance. So this was what Discord's power was capable of. He rendered an entire army of ponies helpless with the simplest of spells.

Rainbow Dash paired up with Applejack and started salsa dancing, as did Twilight Sparkle and Rarity.

"Uh, Twi? Rarity?" Applejack muttered to the unicorns, annoyance in her tone, "any time ya'll wanna stop this, feel free."

"I can't stop dancing!" Twilight whined.

"Nor can I!" Rarity added.

**Discord:**  
Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!  
See ya!

And with that, Discord disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did the imp band. And quickly, every pony stopped dancing. All except one.

After a minute, the pink mare sensed every pony had stopped, and she stopped as well.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" She asked.


End file.
